Let's imagine that user A is going to attend a meeting. For this period he configures his office phone to forward all incoming calls to user B. In ten minutes after that user C calls user A. As the “Immediate Forward” routing rule is set as active then user C is forwarded to user B. But user C may not want to talk to user B and he would prefer to know the result of routing of his call before he actually makes the call. It would allow him to decide whether to make a call now and be forwarded to another user or to wait until user A returns from the meeting and will be able to answer the call himself.
The same problem exists with other types of call routing: forward to Voice Mail, present call to home phone of the user if he works at home and so on. In all these cases it would be useful for the caller to know how the call will be routed by the system in order to take appropriate decisions.
There is a need to automatically detect the routing policy of a user to be called before the call establishment.
Accordingly, a new and/or improved system and/or method is disclosed which addresses the above-referenced desire(s) and/or others.